Cordierite-containing ceramic bodies may be used as catalyst substrates or as sorbents/filters for the capture of particulate, liquid, or gaseous species from fluids, such as gas streams and liquid streams, including, for example, diesel filter applications.
The inventors have now discovered additional cordierite-forming batch materials comprising at least one raw kaolin clay, and methods of using the batch materials disclosed herein.